


Another Night in Autumn

by Big_Diesel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cosplay, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Masochism, Dominatrix, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: A sequel to One Night in Autumn. The journey continues between Lincoln and his mistress, Luna. As he learns his new position of being a master, he learns that it is not as easy as he made it out to be. Especially if his mistress is making it harder for him to keep his title. Enter the world of Lincoln and Luna in Another Night in Autumn. *STORY IS AXED*





	Another Night in Autumn

My name is Lincoln Loud. Nothing really  _ **spectacular**_  about my name. I wasn't named after the president. I don't have any representation of value on a dollar bill or a penny. You won't find me in any monument. Once again, nothing spectacular. You won't find me in any magazines or newspaper. I have not done anything to get well-known in the news. You can say I am quite a regular guy. I am a teenager, nothing more atypical about that.

I live in Royal Woods, Michigan. Just a speck in the middle of the Motor City. You won't find entertainers here. I don't remember Insane Clown Posse, Eminem, or Kid Rock mentioning our quaint and quiet town. You won't find anything significant on my street of Franklin Avenue. Just a small terrace with similar designs of two-storey homes, single lane driveway, and every other house leaving evidence of children living there.

I try my best not to talk bad about myself or where I am from. In fact, it is quite the opposite. Aside from my white hair, I don't stick out as much. I am just typical. I read comic books, I play video games, I love listening to SMOOCH, I enjoy spending time with my family and my best friends, Clyde and Ronnie Anne. I love grilled cheese sandwich with grape jelly on top and peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches.

Once again, there isn't anything spectacular about me. Until the day I have met my mistress. It was in the park in the garden district of my fair town that cold, quiet, autumn evening where I have met the world. The day when I had my first encounter with my mistress. The sultry brunette whom is nicknamed Luna. Her complexion, the timing, and her personality are reminiscent of the moon. Every time I have seen the moon, I have thoughts of Luna. She took me in into her command and in return, I have become her master and she has become my mistress. I owe it all to her as she relished me that fateful evening in the restroom.

In a way, she has changed me. In a way, I have changed her.

It is because of her I developed new perspective in life. It is because of her I have felt I have a purpose, a calling if you will. It is the reason why I am looking for the things to come in my budding adulthood.

As usual, I am at an after school meeting. The fall festival is steadily approaching and we are working on decorations for our cosplay cafe. I am assigned to refreshments. To me, that is the easiest of jobs compared to the others preparing costumes; sending flyers; and the like. Our team is hard at work. Once again, my best friend, Clyde ducks us for another appointment. I will be a grateful doctor for the amount of cash being given from him. My teacher grows concern, talking to herself on involving his parents. Honestly, Clyde is the least of my worries. I am still having thoughts of Luna on my mind.

I squirm a little as I am trying to find the right position to sit. I feel a bit irritated, but I think I am going to be fine. I want to explain more of these feelings, but as for now, I am going to leave you at your imagination for this.

So, I am standing before my teacher calls me to see her. I stand before her as I enter the wave of perfume entering my nostrils. She stands over me and gives me a look of curiosity. As if something was up.

"Lincoln, could you do me a favor and head to the store to pick up some items," she asks me with intent.

"Sure, no problem," I tell her. "What do you need?"

She gives me a list of items and gives me the money for purchase. She tells me to hurry back as soon as possible. I thank her and I make my way out of the classroom.

It is a good thing that I got my jacket before leaving outside. The breeze is picking up and I can tell the an early winter is steadily approaching. It doesn't matter as long I have the freedom instead of being confined to a room and doing things I don't want to do.

My parents were grateful that our school was doing such a thing. They thought it would give me character. If they only knew what kind of character was created a few weeks ago in the bathroom stall at the park.

I cross the street as I made my way to the direction of the corner store. Suddenly, I jolted. A huge wave just shake my body. It had strong vibrated feelings, especially around my groin area. I keep my strength. As much as I want to go to somebody, there is nothing I can do. I have a goal in mind and getting those items for my teacher is a must.

No matter what the cost.

I make it to the corner store. The bell ringing acknowledges my entrance inside. I get the list from my pocket and I make my way to get the items. Suddenly, I feel the jolting vibration again. I tuck and grab my stomach. I take a sharp breath, but not alerting anyone. I am grateful that I am alone at this point in time. It will be an embarrassment if someone had seen me in this position.

I take a couple of paces as I have a handful of the items from my teacher's shopping list. Before I make it to the counter, I get the jolting vibration again. This time it is stronger than the rest. I cringe, but keep my composure. I am sure to keep my smile for the clerk without raising suspicion.

He scans the first item, I get a jolt. He scans the next item, I get a jolt. I begin panting. I turn around so the clerk doesn't think any thoughts. After a few minutes and a couple of more jolts, I get my items and make it out of the store.

I walk a couple of blocks before I received another jolt. I drop my bags and I get on my knees. This time, the buzzing continues. It is there I felt my erection budding. However, I release a yelp when I felt constriction around my penis. I am trying to get up, but the buzzing is more than I can take. I am panting loudly. My teeth is clattering. My erection is pounding.

It hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts.

I look to the sky. It is cloudy and very solemn. I don't want it, I keep telling myself. I refuse. It is not going to happen here. It is not. It is not. The buzzing continues and I release a moan.

Quickly, I grab my things and struggle to get somewhere without people noticing. I made it to the alleyway. It is there where the intensity continues. I drop the items and I lean against the wall. My penis is taking more than it needs to take with the vibrations. My hands are shaking and I feel to release this tension; or at least open my pants, something to end the constriction.

Before that can happen, it is already too late. I feel the release of my sperm bombarding my boxers. The moaning continues, the panting continues. I drop to my knees. And finally, the buzzing stops.

I sit there, caught in the forced afterglow of my moment. Then, I hear footsteps.

"Seems like you were caught in a jam, master."

I turn and there in front of me is the brunette who is my mistress. The woman of the night. Right before me is Luna. She isn't dressed in her usual attire. She comes to me wearing a sweater and blue jeans. She rubs her hair and makes her way to my direction.

"Talking about making a scene, you pervert," she says to me in a devilish grin. She goes into her pocket and has a device. She presses the button and I jolt again. "It is a good thing I took the day off to spend it doing this with you. I don't see you as much and I wanted to spend time with you as much as possible."

She leans over me and rubs around my crotch.

She makes a tsk sound. "I know you made quite a mess, mister. Yes indeed." She unzips my pants and sees the constriction in my pants. "Caging your dick may have caused you some problems, didn't it." She laughs as she covers her mouth. "And you were still able to climax, master."

"I didn't have much of choice, mistress," I tell her. "The vibrator in my ass didn't make the situation of better."

"Take my sincerest apology," she tells me while rubbing my head before patting it. "I hope your classmates weren't as worried."

"Thankfully," I tell her. "This kind of stuff is risky, don't you think?"

She shook her head. "But, master, when you are involved with me, you have to understand that these kind of things heightens our sexuality."

"Sure it does, but can it be outside of school?"

"It doesn't work like that, dear," she tells me as she sits beside me. "Seeing you like this turns me on. Seeing yourself caught in position of embarrassment and pleasure makes it exciting. That is what makes us who we are." She blows into my ear. "Right?"

I keep silent. She nibbles on my ear.

"Right?"

She continues biting on my lobe before entering her tongue into my canal. My breath labors, which causes my dick to respond. She laughs as she pulls out another item from her pocket. It is the key for my encaged penis.

"Does my little dicky want to be released," she tells my penis using baby talk. "Does my little dicky want to be release?" She turns to me. "But your father has to be good for the rest of the day." She rubs my side of my butt. "And continues to comply to orders. Right, master?"

She gives me another bite to the ear, while dangling the keys. It causes my dick to hurt, but at the same time, I feel pleasure.

"Come see me after the meeting," she tells me as she stands up and straightens herself out.

"At our usual spot?"

She shakes her head in disagreement. "I don't feel comfortable there today. Instead, let's me at my place."

"Your place?"

"That's right. I want you all to myself tonight." She presses the button, which made me jolt. "See you tonight, master." She walks away. Before she leaves the alleyway, she turns. "If you have a doubt in your mind of our relationship." She presses it again. "My love displays this. See you later, master."

I look to my phone and notice I have been gone longer than expected. I pick up the items and make my leave back to the school.

Like I said, my life isn't spectacular. Or at least  _too_ spectacular. I am still figuring when it is my turn to play the role of master?

I received another jolt. I just hope that my classmates don't notice.


End file.
